Atomic Betty's Adventures with Starfox
by The Time Traveler
Summary: To protect the explosion of Sauria and to save the galaxy from Aparoids, Atomic Betty must team up with one of the greates star pilots ever.
1. Chapter 1

Atomic Betty and Starfox

Atomic Betty and Starfox

AN: I had this idea for sometime, hope you enjoy it. This goes through Adventures and Assult.

Preface

_Some years ago, a system known as the Lylat system was having a huge problem. An cyniacal scientist known as Andross, who was banished for not halting his experiments, was exiled to Venom, in retaliation he soon caused a huge war against the Lylat System, fortunately a mercenary team known as Star Fox, managed to find and destroy Andross, most of all, it's leader, Fox McCloud managed to avenge his father's death cause by Andross._

_That part of the war was presently known but in the shadows, the Star Fox team and Corneria's armed forces were not the only ones standing up to Andross soilders. Along side them were the defenders of Justice and protectors the Galaxy, the Galactic Gauridans. When they heard of Andross' attack, they knew they had to intervene, for it was their duty to keep peace, and they also knew if Andross took over the system he could spread further._

_After the war was over, things fell apart for the Star Fox team, for jobs for mercenaries and attack pilots were hard to come by. Falco left the team out of boredom, Peppy retired from being a pilot and Slippy started to spend more time in the Weapons R&D. Still Fox still remained hopeful and awaited a call from General Pepper for the job the team needs and is worth the money._

_As for the guardians, not to long ago, a young cadet, which happened to be a relative of one of their old guardians, Beatrixo, managed to rise into the ranks of the guardians, and has earned a reputation of her own far and wide. There was barely a planet that has never heard their name, she was. . . Atomic Betty._

Chapter 1

The sky over the planet Sauria was rainy and stormy, or at least this particular sky was. Flying over head was a dinosaur called a Cloudrunner, which was similar to Earth's Pteradayctal. He was not alone, on him was a blue female vixen with blue fur, only she was sorta resembeled a human, at least minus the fur and face and tail. Her tail was binded up in pieces of cloth, she wore flat sandals, a tiara on her head, several white simple tattoos on her legs and on her arm and as for clothing she had loincloth and a strip of cloth for a top. She was holding onto the Cloudrunner with one hand and in the other she carried a mystical staff.

The girl's name was Krystal, and she was from a planet called Cerinia, in fact, she was the only survivor of that planet when it was destroyed. Ever since then she has been trying to find out why, on her way she heard a distress signal coming from this planet and being of a kind nature, decided to respond to it.

"A hosoalot u wuhrocot tajkhojj jawduc (I received a garbeled distress signal)", she said to the Cloudrunner in the planet's native language. "Ak juat jemokadw ureik meiduad xattod ad u jkehm (It said something about a mountain hidden in a storm)." The Cloudrunner roared in response. "Nxeoloh kxoo uho (Whoever they are)", continued Krystal, "Kxoo jeidt ad whouk tudwoh (They sound in great danger.)"

Suddenly she took notice that there was something behind her. It was a huge flying ship, not a space ship but a ship used in sailing the ocean, it had a moving head that roard at the bow, paper like wings on the ship sides along with some rockets to move it forward and at the end was a propeller underneath it. Krystal tried to fight back but the fire blasts jolted the staff from her hand. She could do nothing but watch as her staff fell into the abyss. "MO JKUVV (MY STAFF)", she exclaimed as she saw it fall.

The head on the flying ship roared as it flew over them. In several moments, Krystal and the Cloudrunner were facing the ships stern. Near the top were two cannons shaped like dinaour faces. They began firing on them, but thankfully they were pretty agile, the Cloudrunner used his fire blasts in order to stop them, but it only crippled the vessel a little bit, for it tried to use the very propeller that moves the ship but again using his fire blasts and maneuverability the Cloudrunner managed to destroy the blades on the propeller. Even though the propeller was destroyed the cannons were fixed and resumed it's attack again, but the Cloudrunner managed to destroy them again. The ship quickly turned around and the face on the bow tried to attack them but the Cloudrunner managed to hit it with one shot. The ship was completely defenseless and the head on the bow roared in anger at that.

Thinking the ship may have some useful information or something she might need for the afore mentioned mountain, Krystal asked to get on board that ship. Obeying, the cloud runner moved around the ship and landed on the stern. Krystal elegantly moved off the CloudRunner's back and went on to the ship. "Kxudbj veh xocfadw mo (Thanks for helping me)", she said, "A sud kubo ak vhem xoho (I can take it from here)" The CloudRunner cawed in approval then flew away, leaving Krystal to explore the ship.

Krystal stood for a sec then realized there was a cmall cry coming from the front of the ship. She headed to the front and found, dangling from a small cage was a small CloudRunner. She approached the cage. "Opsijo moExcuse me", she said, "Sud oei xocf mo (Can you help me)?" "A jun oei uffheusx (I saw you approach)", said the tiny Cloudrunner, "Xen sud A xocf oeiHow can I help you?" "A um ceebadw veh u meidkI am looking for a mountain hidden somewhere in this storm", said Krystal. "Ux, A bden nxuk oei moud. Kxaj jxaf zijf sumo vhem kxuk fcuso, rocen tosbj aj jemkxadw kxuk mawxk ro urco ke xocf oeiAh, (I know what you mean. This ship just came from that place, below decks is something that might be able to help you)." He gestured to a door near the back of the ship, "We kxhewx kxoro kxoho kxod hokid udt A nacc xocf oei vihkxoh (Go through there then return and I will help you further)." "Kxudb oei (Thank you)", said Krystal. Who quickly went to the door and followed the stairs down.

At the bottom was a huge room and at the center was a key. Krystal knew that this was what the Cloudrunner was talking about. She quickly took it and headed back up to where the caged Cloudrunner was. However as she approached the door nearby opened up and a huge man like Dinosaur came out. He was armored with a hat and in place of his left hand were two sharp claws. He came out of the room and jumped right in front of Krystal.

"General Scales (General Scales)", he said to Krystal, "Hacoh, kohudk udt taskukeh ev Sauria. Nxuk radwj oei ke mo nehct (Ruler, tyrant and dictator of Sauria. What brings you to my world)?" "A'm dek xoho ke vawxk oei (I'm not here to fight you)", said Krystal, not wanting to start something, "A um edco xoho rosuijo ev u tajkhojj jawduc (I am only here because of a distress signal)." The General laughed. "U tajkhojj jawduc? Kxo nxeco fcudok ac ad tajkjojj .( A distress signal? The whole planet is in distress.)" With that he turned and started to head back into where he emerged. Krystal couldn't help but get a little bit mad. "Kxo CloudRunner kect mo ureik oei, kxo olac General. (The CloudRunner told me about you, the evil General.)" General Scales stopped and turned back to her and laughed. " Olac? Mo wahc, A um dek olac. A hico eloh kxo tadejuih dharos. Oei coo, A mijk sedkhec nakx vouh! (Evil? My girl, I am not evil. I rule over the many dinosaur tribes. You see, I must control this planet with fear!)" To emphasize his point he scared the small CloudRunner. " Av A ted'k, olohedo muo kho ke vawxh uwuadjk mo (If I don't, everyone may try to fight against me.)" Krystal wanting to stop him from scaring the small Cloudrunner ran up and tried to stop him but he was fast and cought her by the throat. "Oei tuho ke sxuccudwo mo?! (You dare to challenge me?!)" He then dragged her across the deck. "DE EDO SUD TOVOUK GENRAL SCALES! (NO ONE CAN DEFEAT GENERAL SCALES!)" He then threw Krystal over the side, laughing. However thankfully she was rescued by the CloudRunner she flew in on earlier. "Rut cisb, General (Bad luck, General)", said Krysal, "Muoro dopk kamo. (Maybe next time.)" "KXAJ AJ DEK ELOH (THIS IS NOT OVER)", shouted Scales. Ignoring the Generals shouts Krystal said to the Cloud Runner, "Cokj xihho udt kho ke vadt kxuk tajkhojj jawduc (Let's hurry and try to find that distress signal)!"

Later Krystal saw a huge palace on top of a mountain. "A nedoh av kxaj aj nxoho kxo tajkojj jawduc aj semmadw vhem (I wonder if this is where the distress signal is coming from)?" The CloudRunner landed and Krystal got off. "Kxaj aj kxo Krazoa Palace. Av oei we adjato, ro suhvic. Kxaj aj kxo tadejuihc mejk jushot fcuso (This is the Krozoa Palace. If you go inside, be careful. This is the dinosaurs most sacred place)", said the CloudRunner. After saying that he flew off into the distance.

Krystal looked around her, the palace itself was magnificent despite it's gloomy setting. Basically it was abandoned save for jellyfish like creatures and Earthwalkers, triceratops like dinosaurs. Spotting one she ran to it avoiding the jelly fish creatures. When she approached it told her about the king Earthwalker sending them there to protect the place and it wasn't safe for her. But Krystal was not the kind to run away. Nearby she spotted a door with a lock. She then remembered what the CloudRunner on the ship told her, the key might help her. She unlocked it and inside was a fuel barrel. She took it wondering what to do with it. She then noticed some crates leading to a path to the right where she came from. She took the barrel but then noticed the jellyfish creatures who then whipped around and came at her. Out of desperation she threw the barrel which exploded on contact destroying them. Krystal sighed a bit knowing it would be hard to get around those crates, suddenly he heard a 'woosh' sound. She looked to see a new fuel crate being formed on a pad. She realized it must have been put their by General Scale's men and now it will work for her advantage, she took the barrel and threw it at the crates blowing them open revealing a few Pukpuk eggs.

Krystal headed down the ramp beyond where the crates where, there she found a possible enterance into the palace. Nearby she found two more Earthwalker soldiers. One near the ramp told her about how Scales and his forces outnumbered them. The other near the pillared opening, told her that Scales brought a great evil into the palace. Evil or no evil, Krystal knew she had to proceed.

Krystal saw near where she found the second Earthwalker was a crack in a wall. She quickly went back to the fuel barrel generator to retrieve a new fuel barrel. When she got back to the crack in the wall she flung the barrel at it, causing a hole in the wall to be made. Inside was a small interior hallway. To the right was a dead end, and to the left were two passages, one at the far end the other just before it. In the passage before the far end, Krystal met up with another Earthwalker. He explained how General Scales was attacking the palace for the Krazoa Spirits for their powers and how the Earthwalkers managed to get the spirits to safety, but in the rush to get out, the Sharpclaw had sealed him in. Krystal couldn't help but feel sorry for the Earth walker but also happy that he did his job.

Using a nearby fuel barrel she destroyed some nearby crates and opened the rest of the passage. On the other side was a pathway with some flame throwers. At the end was a dead end. Knowing it was pointless to go to the end now, Krystal tried the other passage and thankufully she found a fuel barrel generator, with a new barrel. She took it and retraced her steps to the flamethrower corridor. After avoiding them she threw it at the wall, revealing the enterance to a chamber. To the left near a wall with a marking was a fuel barrel generator with a barrel, and to the right was a statue of a strange masked being hovering over a switch between two flames. Krystal decided to test the switch out, the second she touched it the wall with the markings opened up revealing a huge room. Krystal had to check it out, but the second she took her foot of the switch the door closed. Krystal knew instantly that to keep the door open she needed to use the fuel barrel to hold down the switch, which is what she did.

She gasped at what she saw when she entered, it was another wounded Earthwalker. It coughed when it saw her approach. Krystal knelt by his side. "Kxo Krazoa doot oeih xocf, kxoo uho toadw (The Krozoa need your help, they are dying)", said the Earthwalker. "Nuj ak oei nxe jodt kxo tajkojj jawduc (Was it you who sent the distress signal)", asked Krystal. "Nxod no noho ukkusbot A jawducon veh xocf. No noho mujjushot (When we were attacked I signaled for help. We were massacred)", he explained. "Rik nxuk nohe oei teadw xoho (But what were you doing here)", asked Krystal. "Kxo King Earthwalker , jodk ij ke fhekosk kxac jushot fucuso, xemo ev kxo Krazoa (The King Earthwalker, sent us to protect this sacred palace, home of the Krozoa)." The Earthwalker coughed a bit. "Kxo Krozoa uho Fouso Jfahakj, fenohvic roadws kxuk rhadw cavo u fcudok. Nikxeik kxo Jfahakj eih fcudok aj tout. (The Krozoa are Peace Spirits, powerful beings that bring life to a planet. Without the Spirits our planet is dead.)" This sounded serious to Krystal she knew she had to do something. "Aj kxoho jomokxadw A sud te (Is there something I can do)", she asked. "Mo wahc (My girl)", said the Earthwalker. "Edco kxo fihe ev xouhk sud kubo kxo kojkj Only the pure of heart can take the tests." He then gestured to a door which then opened. "Odkoh kxo Krazoa Shrine. Edso adcato semfcoko kxo jfahakj kojk udt unuak oeih honuht. (Enter the Krazoa Shrine. Once inside complete the Spirit's test and await your reward.)" Krystal approached the doorway curiously. "Av oei jissoot, hokihd ke mo (caugh) A um dek weadw udonxoho (If you succeed, return to me (cough) I am not going anywhere)", said the Earthwalker reassuringly.

Krystal headed into the room Inside was just a glowing platform. She stood on it then felt some energy go though here as some light swarmed in her then in an instant, she was no longer there but somewhere else. She was in the Krazoa shrine. Knowing what she had to do she followed the hallways. After getting past the enemies and traps, she found her way to main chamber of the Krazoa shrine. In the center, floating, was the Krazoa Spirit. Krystal approached it. "Well done young one. Here is your test", it said, "Try to find me three times in these urns for this is the Test of Observation. Pass it and I will be yours to return to the Krazoa Palace." "I accept", said Krystal.

The second she said, 'I accept' several urns moved up through the floor. The spirit then vanished and disappeared into one of them. The urns then moved around her. Fortunately, Krystal had a keen eye on the one the Spirit went in, then the urns stopped. Krystal then touched the Urn the spirit was in. It popped out, "You found out once." It then headed to another and repeated the routine, and Krystal guessed correctly the next two times. The second she was done, the Spirit came out from the watery porthole on the wall and approached her. It hovered in front of her for a bit then, WOOHM, it went straight into her she felt her self being lifted. "Well done young one", said the spirit in her mind. "Until you release me into the palace, I shall stay in your body." Krystal landed on the ground softly then thrust her hand up in victory. "All right! I did it!" Krystal looked the same except her eyes shimmered because of the spirits presence.

Krystal then found herself teleported right back to the shrines teleporter enterance. She left the room and re-entered the chamber. The Earthwalker gave a cough, acknowledging her presence. Krystal approached him. "Kxo Jxhadoj boof jfahakj juvo vhem rak kxoah fenohj uho ijcocc. Edco nxod kxoo uho hocoujot rusb adke kxo fucuso sud kxoo ro ijot ke jkef kxaj nuh (The Shrines keep the Spirits safe from harm but their powers are useless. Only when they are released back into the palace can they be used to stop this war)", he explained. Krystal nodded, knowing what she must do, she must find the place to release the Krazoa spirit. She then saw a pedestal nearby. She headed over and stood on it, when she did the thing moved up and allowing her access to a hallway entrance. She entered it and looked left to right. To the left was a water like wall that looked out on the rest of the Krazoa palace, the right beheld a pedestal before a Krazoa bust. She realized that must be where the spirit can be released. She approached it and stood on the pedestal. She then felt a force as if something was trying to break through her, she knelt down at this, then she suddenly flung her chest out with her arms wide and the spirit left her body and merged with the statue. The statue glowed and then released a beam of light that was headed straight to the other wall. Krystal stood up looking at it, but then she had the odd feeling all this time someone was watching her. She turned and then saw someone looking at her, and she turned and she saw who it was. "AK'J OEI (IT'S YOU!)" But whoever it was pushed her into the light when she said that. The light sent her through the water wall and into the center of the palace, where she got put into a huge crystal. The crystal got lifted by a metallic platform and pushed her up to the top of the palace. The crystal then locked in place with another mechanisim that went around it, and the Krazoa spirit she released started surrounding the crystal. Krystal managed to open her eyes and began to look at the trap she got herself into.

* * *

Great Fox

Inside the delaptedated home of the Star Fox team, admist the blazing music, a human sized frog finished some mentainence work on Rob. "That should be it R.O.B., all fixed." ROB stood up and looked himself over. "Affirmative, I will get back to work." Nearby in a chair a humanlike rabbit looked up. "Hey Fox", he said, "Isn't this music getting on your nerves? I am trying to work on my maps!" Fox, who of course was a Fox, just grinned from his chair. "Okay old timer. . ." Then to the frog added, "Turn it down Slippy." Slippy just groaned and then threw a wrench at the jukebox, the result didn't turn it down, it stopped it. "HEY!", said Fox. Suddenly in the middle of the room the hologram lit up with the head of a bulldog with a hat. "Slippy! It's General Pepper!", he said in excitement. "General Pepper here", said Pepper, "I have a new mission for you Fox. You are approaching a place known as Sauria, an ancient world on the edge of the Lylat System." A image of the planet was shown on the hologram. "As you can see Chunks of the planet have been torn from it's surface." The hologram then went back to Pepper. "If Sauria explodes it could mean trouble for the whole Lylat System. The only lead is that you must find the Queen of the Earthwalker Dinosaur Tribe, maybe she can help you further. By the way your fee has been approved." Fox gasped at that and smiled, Slippy and Peppy looked at each other knowing this was good news to Fox. "If you are successful then the money will be forwarded to you immediately", said Pepper, "Pepper out!" Fox jumped up. "You heard the General, let's do it!" Slippy and Peppy gave motions of approval. The next then we know, Fox's Arwing had left the hanger of the Great Fox.

* * *

Earth, Moosejaw Heights, Canada

A certain red-headed girl was busy outside an old farmhouse when her grandma showed up. "So Betty, how are you enjoying your time here." "It's great Granny, I get to spend two weeks here since my parents are out on vacation." Then eyeing a certain cat she added, "And best of all Purrsey is out of my hair for a while." Suddenly the bracelet on her wrist beeped. "I think you needed", said Bea. "Take care." "I will Granny", said Betty. The two shared a brief hug then Betty pressed her bracelet opening a hole in the ground which warped her to the Galactic Gaurdian HQ under the Earth. Once there she was no longer in her normal attire, instead she was clad in her Galactic Gaurdian uniform as Atomic Betty. She approached Admeral Degill and saluted. "Atomic Betty reporting for duty.

Degill pointed to a screen. "Atomic Betty, we have a crisis on our hands. Look at this." He showed Sauria and it's chunks. Nearby Betty's saw this, a Neutropian called Sparky and a robot designated X-5. "What's up with the planet? It looks like it's begiing to fall apart." "That indeed, and we don't know what's causing this. That planet your looking at is Sauria, located in the outskirts of the Lylat Systam." "Oh I have heard of that, didn't the guardians once aided in a war caused by a maniacal scientist called Andross", asked Betty. "Exactly", said Degill. "Unfortunatly it's in trouble again. For some reason Suaria is beginning to fall apart." The picure of Sauria was then replaced by General Pepper's. "General Pepper believes it could explode, and if it does it could mean trouble for the Lylat System and maybe even the whole galaxy. The General has given us permission to help in trying to get Sauria back together." "Of course Degill we will help out anyway we can", said Betty. "Good. The only lead they have at the moment is the Queen of the Dinosaur tribe known as the Earthwalkers. She is our only lead." "Understood sir, let's go", said Betty. Degill then gave a 'a-hem stopping Betty and her team. "There's more Admiral", asked X-5. "Yes", said Degill, "The General has also put the Star Fox team on this assignment, see if you can roundevouz with their leader, Fox McCloud and help him out on this." "Wait, THE Fox McCloud? Wasn't he the one who. . .", started Sparky. "Yes the same", said Degill. "NEAT", said Sparky. "It's going to be so cool working with him", said Sparky. Betty nearby giggled and smiled, "I admit Sparky, it's going to be an honer working beside him after all it was him and his crew who stopped the war." Then walking to the hanger added, "Come on, it's time to get moving." Sparky and X-5 nodded and headed off with her. A few minutes later, Betty's ship, the

Starcruiser, had left Earth and then headed to hyperdrive straight for Sauria.

AN: Okay that's it for now. Hope you like it. Adios and good luck to all those athletes at Beijing in the 2008 Olympics!


	2. Chapter 2

Atomic Betty's Adventures with Starfox

Chapter 2

AN: Here it is the next chapter.

Sauria Outside the Planet

The Starcruiser exited hyperdrive and started to approach Sauria.

"There it is Chief", said X-5, "Planet Sauria, also known in some cultures as Dinosaur planet."

Betty's eyes widened as she looked at the planet. "The Admiral wasn't kidding, this planet is falling apart! Look at those huge chunks that came off, without them, the whole planet looks like swiss cheese."

"What's your orders chief", asked Sparky.

"X-5", asked Betty, "Where is our landing location?"

"Right on the planet, in this area called Throntail Hollow", said X-5.

"Good", said Betty. "Prepare to enter the atmosphere."

* * *

Elsewhere close to Sauria.

Fox was busy weaving his Arwing in and out of the remaints of the smaller pieces of the planet, as well as a few mechanical beings attacking him.

"Sheesh", Fox growled as he blasted a few of the fighters attacking him. "Who or what are these guys?"

Some of them came right at him but he barrel rolled right out of the way.

"If the G-Diffuser was only working properly I could could have deflected that", said Fox. "Let's make with what we can old girl."

He had the Arwing boost very fast and dodging a few of the asteroids. He then managed to get through to Sauria and entered the atmosphere.

* * *

Sauria, Thorntail Hollow

It was a peaceful morning in Thorntail Hollow. The Thortails were busy peacefully eating but then they heard a sound, they all looked up, including a huge rock giant. It was a gigantic metal bird.

Actually it was Fox's Arwing which was making it's landing. Once out Fox pressed a button on his wrist PDA. A holographic communicator appeared and on it was General Pepper.

"Nice flying fox", said Pepper, "For a moment I thought you weren't going to make it."

"Very funny sir", said Fox.

"I know", said Pepper, "Now on to business. First of all, myself, Slippy and Peppy are on stand by if you need our assistance so don't hesitate to contact us. And don't forget you are looking for the Queen Earthwalker." Pepper's head turned toward the Thorntails. "Try talking to those thorntail guys. Slippy is currently preparing a translater device, but until it's ready, he will translate for you."

Fox sighed and said, "Okay General. But what about a weapon? Why couldn't I bring my blaster!" He smashed his fist into his palm to exaggerate his point.

"It's always the same with you Fox", said General Pepper, "Shoot first, ask questions later. This mission is about SAVING the planet, not blowing it up. It requires a different tatic, try using your head!" He then laughs.

Fox said, "Very funny sir, Fox out."

He then looked around.

Fox sighed and said, "Well might as well get started."

He then spotted something stuck in the ground.

"Hey what is that", asked Fox. He headed on over and took it from the ground.

* * *

The Star Cruiser.

"FULL LEFT! Engage the shields! Sparky fire the laser!"

These were the orders Atomic Betty herself was giving as the Starcruiser weaved around the small asteroid belt that surrounded the planet.

Sparky kept turning the wheel hard while X-5 manned the controls.

X-5 looked up to Betty. "Incomming enemies at 12 o clock."

Betty put on her game face and squinted right at them.

"Fire missles" commanded Betty

The starcruiser fired and they hit each and everyone of their targets with a huge boom.

X-5 tapped a few keys. "Direct course to Thorntail Hollow set captain."

"Excellent", said Betty with a determined smile. "Sparky full speed and prepare for landing."

X-5 looked at the screen and said, "Not a good idea, there is not enough space for the Starcruiser to land we will have to keep it in hover."

Betty still confident responded, "Then that will have to do."

The ship entered the atmosphere.

* * *

Thorntail Hollow

The Thorntails and the nearby Warpstone noticed the Galactic Gaurdian ship coming down from the sky. The ship hovered a few feet from the ground and sent a beam to the ground, Sparky, X-5 and Atomic Betty landed on the ground.

Betty looked around impressed.

"It's beautiful, even though this planet is in turmoil it does look serene", said Betty.

X-5 said, "I agree, but, sigh, I digress."

Betty said, "Agreed now let's begin searching."

X-5 hands them something. "Take these, on Sauria, the dinosaurs talk a different language than we do, some speak with a more modern Saurian language called Dino Speak while others speak in a form of growls. This device will translate for us."

Sparky and Betty put them in their ears.

Betty gave X-5 a thumbs up, "Good idea X-5. Now let's get. . ."

She then stopped and stared at the small fighter before them. They slowly approach it.

Betty felt it. "What is this, it looks beat up."

Sparky scoffed, "I thought this planet didn't have advanced tech."

X-5 said, "It doesn't, that there is a class 7, modified CA-23344 model A with G-Diffuser. Commonly known as a Arwing."

Betty then notices a logo on it, a fox with wings.

Betty gasped, "I know this logo! Isn't this?"

X-5 nodded and said, "The logo for the Star Fox team."

Betty said, "So most likely Fox McCloud is already here. So as we search we better keep an eye on him."

Sparky asked confused, "So where do we start?"

X-5 said, "I suggest by talking to these Thorntails in the area. They may provide us with what we need."

Betty nodded, "Okay let's do it. And remember we have to find the Queen Earthwalker"

They approached the nearest Thorntail.

"Hello there strangers", said the Throntail, "You are the 2nd to 4th pair of strangers we saw today."

"Yes we got that impression", said Sparky.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the Queen Earthwalker is do you", asked Betty.

The Thorntail sighed, "Yes, not too long ago the Sharpclaws came and then sealed her behind that door but then the fox that arrived from before came and helped her out, the next thing I know, I saw him visit the Warpstone."

His head gestured to the huge stone man in the pool above the water fall.

"Thanks you've been a big help", said Betty. They all ran to where the Queen Earthwalker was and they did find her but she was not moving and not looking to well.

"Oh man", said Betty who ran over to her. "X-5 is she okay?"

X-5 scanned her. X-5, "She is alive, but. . .it's hard to say."

The Queen Earthwalker stirred.

"Hello? Are you okay", asked Betty.

"I. .I am okay for now", said the Queen Earthwalker. "Are you with the fox that was . . here. .earlier."

Sparky scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, sorta. We were supposed to find him. Do you know where he went?"

"He went to look for my son, Prince Tricky. By using the Warpstone he went to Ice Mountain to find him", said the Queen Earthwalker. Who then dazed away a bit.

"Okay just hold on, we will help find your son", said Betty. Then giving a gesture to her crew they ran off.

Betty led them to the path to where the Warpstone was remembering where the Thorntail they talked to earlier had gestured to.

They walked round about and went to a nearby platform and saw the Warpstone.

"Um excuse me", said Betty.

"Ah, a nice young girl", said the Warpstone which sounded like an awfully familiar Scottish movie character.

"Yes", said Betty, "My name is Atomic Betty, you wouldn't happen to have seen a Fox by any chance."

"Why yes young lass. I did, in fact I warped him to Ice mountain at his request several minutes ago", said the Warpstone.

"Perfect", said Betty, "Think you can do the same for us?"

"All three of you? Well it may be difficult but. . I guess I can give it a shot", said the Warpstone.

The platform below them raised up and the Warpstone held out his hands. "The way to Ice Mountain is in my right hand."

"Oh I see", said Sparky going right but then Betty pulls him back, "Not your right, his right."

They got on his hand and as the warpstone closed his fist Betty and her crew vanished in some light.

* * *

Ice Mountain

Betty and her crew reappeared inside a cavern on top of some sort of pad. They headed on out and saw the area before them.

"Looks nice enough", said Betty, "But that area over there looks like a makeshift prison."

"That is most likely what it is", said X-5. He then looks at the ground.

"What is it X-5", asked Betty.

"I see some burn marks on the ground and some foot prints, similar to the Queen Earthwalkers but smaller, and some others I am not to sure about", said X-5.

"I see some speedcycles in here", said Sparky from the makeshift hanger.

"Hmm, Fox must have come here, the Prince escaped his captors and the chased after him", said Betty.

"But the question is, what happened after that", asked Sparky.

"Only one way to find out. Let's borrow some of those bikes", said Betty.

It wasn't long before the trio were all on the speedcycles following the trail in the snow.

"Okay", said Betty, "we just keep following. . . ."

"CHIEF" shouted sparky pointing. There was a cliff and too late to stop, they fell over and into some hot water. They managed to swim out.

"Thank goodness for that hot spring", said X-5.

"You can say that again X-5.", said Betty then she looked at the ground. "Look, tracks. They must belong to Fox and Tricky."

"Then let's follow them", said Sparky.

"Good idea Sparky", said Betty but then holding up her bracelet said, "But keep alert."

They continued to follow the trail and manage to follow it to some ledges over a firey pit. They followed it to a freshly dug hole on the other side. When they crawled to the other side, they could hear the sounds of someone grunting and fighting coming from down a nearby hill.

"Sounds like someone could use our help", said Sparky.

"Right, let's move in", said Betty.

* * *

Fox groaned as he held the stff to defend himself from a Sharpclaw's club. He threw him back held the staff and sent a huge amount of energy to thip and whammed him hard.

Another tried to get behind him but he defended himself.

"I am going to have a world with Tricky after this", said Fox.

He managed to knock a few more Sharpclaw off their feet. But a few more got behind him.

"LOOK OUT FOX" shouted Tricky nearby.

Fox gasped as he looked behind him but then 'ZAP' something hit the Sharpclaws so hard they fell. Fox turned to the source and saw a young human girl with a Neutropian and a robot.

* * *

"Hold it right there Sharpclaw!" shouted Betty. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

The Sharpclaw just looked and stared. Then laughed and ran at them.

"Okay it's the hard way then", said Betty. "HIII-YAAAAAAAAA!"

Betty did a few kicks on all the Sharpclaw and knocked them uncounciouss. Betty then fired some laser shuriken at a few with her bracelet.

X-5 fired at a few with the laser from his chest cavity and Sparky managed to take two out. . after one punched him at the others by mistake.

Betty posed and gave the 'come on' gesture. Realizing their disadvantage the Sharpclaws ran. Leaving Betty with a smirk, she then turned and looked at the man sized fox and young Earthwalker.

"Well that was close", said the Fox putting away his staff then said, "Tricky are you trying to get us killed!? Just leave the Sharpclaws to me.

"Oh all right", said Tricky, "I am sorry Fox."

"You better be", said Fox then turned to face Betty. "Hey thanks for the assist."

"No problem it was our pleasure Fox McCloud", said Betty.

Fox looked very surprised. "Wait how do you know my na. . ." Fox then glanced them over. "Wait, that uniform, that bracelet, you're a Galactic Gaurdian!"

"Exactly", said Betty, "The names Betty, Atomic Betty" then showing her badge added, "Atomic level, first class, we were asked to assist on this mission."

"Wait, hold up. You are Atomic Betty", asked Fox.

"Yes", said Betty.

"THE Atomic Betty", asked Fox.

"Is there a echo in here, she said YES", shouted Sparky.

"But. . . your just a kid", said Fox.

"So what if I am just a kid", asked Betty.

"Well. . .you did beat those Sharpclaw and. . .wait did you say were were sent to assist me?" asked Fox.

"Yes, General Pepper asked if his best could be put to ensure this job was done successfully and he sent me and my crew. Oh I almost forgot, this is Sparky and this here is X-5.", said Betty.

Fox groaned and activated his communicator. "Peppy get me General Pepper."

"Already on it Fox, I have been watching and already on it", said the floating head of Peppy.

It was then replaced by the head of General Pepper.

"General Pepper here! What is it that you need Fox. . Oh Atomic Betty it's a pleasure to see you made it", said Pepper.

"It is my privilege General", said Betty saluting.

"Yeah it's about this. WHY!? Why the heck did you send a Galactic Gaurdian to assist me on this mission!? You don't trust me or something!?" said Fox who was flustered.

"Fox", said Pepper, "It's not that I don't trust you it's just to make sure this mission goes unscatched and as smoothest as possible. Don't worry you will still get paid for your services but I want to make sure you get all the help you can get. Atomic Betty as you already know has a huge reputation, almost on par with her grandma, Beatrixo. I want you to work with her and try to accomplish the mission."

"But sir. . ", started Fox, "But how come she gets to keep her weapon?"

"Because she knows when to think and when to fight. Ha ha ha", said Pepper.

"Very funny sir. Fox out.", said Fox turning off his communicator then turned to Betty.

"Well guess I have no choice.", said Fox, then extending his hand said, "So partners?"

Betty took it and shook it, "Partners."

To be continued. . . .


End file.
